


Because you loved me

by SaMiMoTzu22



Series: Tadao's Universe [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaMiMoTzu22/pseuds/SaMiMoTzu22
Summary: Mina wants to tell Jeongyeon something after their second anniversary meal, but is Jeongyeon prepared to hear what she is about to hear?





	Because you loved me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/gifts).

“Can we talk?” The phrase that strikes fear into a couples relationship. “It's nothing bad, I promise” Mina smiled when she said those words, trying to calm down Jeongyeon.

“Can this not wait until we get home?” Jeongyeon nervously asked.

“I mean it could… but I’d rather say it all now” Mina giggled. The pair were stood outside their favourite restaurant after having their second anniversary meal. The pair were so in love with each other that nothing else mattered to them apart from each others happiness.

“As much as I want to hear what you have to say my dear Minari, can it please wait for when we get home, I want to get out of this rain.” Jeongyeon gestured to Mina to walk with her under her umbrella. Mina linked her arm with Jeongyeon and the pair started to walk home together.

The walk home was quicker than normal due to the weather conditions, not that either of the women were complaining. They enjoyed the comfort of their home more than anywhere else in the world. Jeongyeon fumbled in her pocket trying to find the keys to the front door. She patted her jacket pockets. “Shit, I’ve lost the keys.”

“Baby, I locked up, I put the keys in my bag, see” Mina pulled the keys out and unlocked the front door to their house. “You worry too much” Mina smiled before pecking Jeongyeon on the lips and walking into the hallway. Jeongyeon stood in a state of shock, she usually got pecks on the lips, but this was a different kiss, she just couldn't put her finger on why it was different. “Are you going to stand there in the rain, or are you going to come inside with me.” Mina teased snapping Jeongyeon back into reality.

Jeongyeon walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle to make a cup of tea for the pair. She looked into the living room and saw Mina was making herself comfortable on the sofa. The words Mina had said earlier were still playing on her mind. ‘What could she possibly want to speak to me about?’ Jeongyeon thought. The kettle finished boiling and Jeongyeon poured the water into two mugs. When she finished making the drinks, she carried the mugs into the living room, placing the two mugs on the coffee table before sitting on the sofa next to Mina and cuddling up to her.

“Are you ready to hear what i wanted to say earlier?” Mina asked.

Jeongyeon took a deep breath and a couple moments before replying. “I’m ready”.

Mina chuckled “Can you stop being so nervous, I said it wasn't anything bad earlier didn't I?”

“You did, but it doesn’t stop me being nervous” Jeongyeon admitted.

“Okay, well here it goes” Mina started. Her cheerful personality that Jeongyeon brought out of her changed to a serious one in a matter of moments. “Remember how last year I started suffering from my anxiety, and how you were there for me every step of the way.”

“Of course I remember Mina, those were the most painful times I’ve had during our relationship, having to put on a brave face and say you were okay when i knew you were struggling.” Jeongyeon could feel tears starting to build up.

“Well, I realised that even though im not fully recovered, and won't be for some time yet to come, I never told you exactly what got me through this year.”

“What? What got you through the year?” Jeongyeon’s desperation to know was clear. She wanted to thank whatever it was that got Mina through this last year.

“You did Jeongyeon. You got me through this year.” Mina looked deep into Jeongyeon’s eyes. Mina’s eyes were filled with love, admiration and thankfulness. 

Jeongyeon’s eyes were full of tears. Jeongyeon could not believe she was hearing the words come out of Mina’s mouth. She was always by Mina’s side whenever she needed to be, but she didn’t realise that it was her that got Mina through the worst of her anxiety. “I did?” She asked, trying to confirm that she heard Mina’s last sentence correctly.

“Yes, you did Jeongyeon.You got me through this last year. You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak,” Mina started to reel off a list of expressions that came to her mind, the feelings that showed how much Jeongyeon had done for her, without Jeongyeon knowing. “You were my eyes when i couldn't see and Jeongyeon, you saw the best there was in me. You saw what I couldn't see in me and you held onto that, you have made me the person I am today.”

Jeongyeon’s tears could no longer be held back. She was sobbing. She knew Mina had suffered with her anxiety, but the fact that she was the reason Mina was recovering, it sent shockwaves through her. She really didn’t know just how much she meant to Mina, and Mina didn’t realise how much she meant to Jeongyeon. But today, on their second anniversary, they were open with each other of just how much they meant to each other.

“I will always see the best in you Mina” Jeongyeon’s voice was frail from all the crying. “There isn’t anything else to see. I see the best girl that I know, the bravest girl I know and you make me the luckiest person on this planet. I am so lucky to have someone like you by my side.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that,” Mina laughed, and was quickly joined by Jeongyeon. “You've been my inspiration Jeongyeon, through the lies I was hearing from other people, you were the truth. You are what kept me going and my world is a better place because of you.” Mina pulled Jeongyeon into an embrace that both of them were craving at that moment, and neither wanted for it to end.

But the embrace ended, and it was Jeongyeon who ended it. She pulled away from Mina to look at her. “What have I done to deserve such a strong woman, I know you say you did this all because I was by your side, but Mina, i know you are still on a path of recovery, and one you may be on for a long time yet, but…” Jeongyeon reached for Mina’s hand, took it and started drawing circles on the back of Mina’s hand with her thumb “I am here with you every step of the way.”

“I know you are Jeongyeon. And I think this is the most important thing for me to say to you right now. I’m everything I am because you loved me.”

“And I will never stop loving you Myoui Mina. I will be by your side forever and ever.” Jeongyeon leaned in and kissed Mina reaffirming what she had just said.

“I am thankful you will be by my side forever and ever Yoo Jeongyeon, because I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mina smiled before returning to Jeongyeon’s lips. It was the two of them together, as it always will be, and it was all because you loved me.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @SaMiMoTzu22


End file.
